Who's That Girl, Hikaru?
by CardcaptorWolf
Summary: Hikaru's been spending a lot of time with Haruhi, and Kaoru feels left out. So, during the Host Club's talent show, Kaoru tells Hikaru how he feels. In song! One shot. HikaruKaoru Also kinda a HikaHaru bashing fic. Can't stand HikaHaru. Sorry Slash


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or this song, Who's That Girl by Hilary Duff.**

Kaoru walked up onto the stage following Tamaki's performance of "You Love Me Cause I'm Beautiful." Obviously, it was an original song he wrote himself. So, half the audience were now doubled over in admiration. Kaoru took a deep breath as Kyoya introduced him from his place on the other side of the stage. It was an idea of Haruhi's, having a talent show. She said girls looked for a creative side to boys and Kyoya agreed it would be a great way to bring in customers.

Kaoru walked out to the center of the stage, audience members whispered in surprise. Why was Kaoru doing something without Hikaru? Did they have another fight and refuse to do something together? Kaoru ignored all their mutterings and took the microphone from the stand. He nodded and Renge pushed the play button on the sound system, starting the music. Kaoru took a deep breath and began to sing.

There were places we would go at midnight There were secrets that nobody else would know There's a reason but I don't know why I don't know why I don't know why I thought they all belonged to me.

Kaoru looked directly at Hikaru sitting right by the stage, eyes wide with shock.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

The audience was completely silent. Many had noticed the direction of his gaze and no one wanted to disturb this tense moment between them.

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

Kaoru looked at a stunned Haruhi standing beside Hikaru. She looked up at him with hurt and apologetic eyes.

_Who's that girl?Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

Kaoru looked back at Hikaru to see tears streaming down his own cheeks. Kaoru noticed that he was crying as well, salty droplets falling to the ground.

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

Hikaru turned to Haruhi, and said something to her, drowned out by the music. Haruhi nodded and walked over to stand by Honey and Mori. Hikaru looked up at his twin, a small smile on his face.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

As the song came to an end, Kaoru wiped the tears from his eyes and replaced the mike on the stand. He jumped down off the stage and was instantly smothered in Hikaru's hug.

"Kaoru!" Kaoru felt the older twin's tears running down his neck as he nuzzled against him. "Kaoru! I had no idea you felt that way! I'm so sorry…"

Kaoru looked at Hikaru. "Hikaru…" Hikaru pulled away from him and held him at arms distance. "Hikaru…"

Hikaru gave a small smile. "Kaoru…I love you…And I don't ever want you to feel that way again…"

Kaoru nodded with a smile. "I love you too, Hikaru." Kaoru pulled him back into his arms and they stood like that, unaware of the squeals of joy from the audience.

Kyoya tapped the microphone. "Attention everyone, we have another act coming up so if you would all settle down…"

Hikaru smiled at his twin. "Let's go home, Kaoru."

Kaoru looked up at the stage where Honey was skipping around in joy. "But what about-"

Hikaru pressed his fingers to Kaoru's lips. "We'll ask about it later. I'm sure the king will tell us all about it."

Kaoru smiled. "Ok…" Hikaru took his hand and they ducked out a back entrance, calling for the limo to pick them up. They held hands all the way home.

(A/N: Umm...So...I don't exactly remember why I wrote this, what gave me the idea...Any of the usual stuff I say here...Hmm...Well, I met these two twins on another site (who had an account on here for awhile, but they forgot their username and stuff like that) who's names are Hikaru and Kaoru. Yeah, yeah, believe it or don't believe I know. But they're some of my closest friends now, and they've given me a lot of inspiration for my writing. So, thank them for this story. I just had to write something staring them.)


End file.
